Love Doesn't Last Forever
by DarkAngel084
Summary: This fic is about how sad Pan is when Trunks turned her down, wondering he even cares anymore, her life is a living hell.


  
  
Love Doesn't Last Forever  
  
This fic is made by Tifa (or E-san) i do not own any of the characters in this story. Rated PG for now is may go up later.  
  
1 Summary-This story is about how Pan feels abut how she lost everything as you can tell it is a Trunks and Pan fic. Pan feels regret and sorrow because of what Trunks has done to her. if you want to find out what he did to her. then read.  
  
2 Summary- she's lost, alone, and regretful. can anyone help her? can Trunks save her from her feelings and herself. or does he even care?  
  
Chapter 1: Regretful, of being Lonely  
  
When you look at it. it wasn't that long ago it happened. I was 12 he was 16, i wanted it, but he didn't...  
  
I sighed and leaned my against the window of bus 37. the bus i was riding in, unfortuantly bus 37. had lots and lots of kids. 3 to a seat in fact. We were divided into schools. Highschoolers in the back middleschoolers in the middle along with the elementary schoolers, pre-k and grades 1-3 in the front.  
  
They were so loud and hollering, screaming, and carrying on. I dispised it. i dispised every waking moment on that stupid giant orange bus that drove me insane. Anyways...  
  
My names Pan Son, I'm 14 going on 15 with jet black hair that goes past my thighs with deep green eyes, peachy white skin, and full red lips. i guess you could say if anything i had a figure shaped like an hourglass. Not that anyone cares..  
  
But thats me, and here i was again on that irritating bus. but..unlike usual. It was quiet today..usually kids were screaming and jumping around. but not today..to be truthful i was glad about that i already had a headache it didn't need to be worse.  
  
Realizing what i was wearing i sighed. the usual deep blue punk pants with zippers around the knees in case you wanted to wear shorts instead of pants, a black short sleeved shirt that was kinda tight and a pretty neat looking necklace. my hair clashing cooly wiht the dark shirt i was wearing. my backpack out in front of me it was purple. my most hated color..but..you'll find out why i hate it later. anyways my brown jacket was laying on my bookbag as i held the items. i brang my cd player. like i did everyday. i don't listen to it in the mornings though..your usually not allowed so i only listen to it in the afternoon. i also brang my cd case which was bulging with cd's i had japanese, rock, country, and maybe some rap.i wasn't a fan of rap if anyone i like eminem. not many country but i loved rock. in fact Linkin Park, Evanesence, Limp Bizkit, KoRn, and many others were my favorite bands. but when i feel like telling you about i will..unfortunatly..it's not right now.  
  
I looked outside at the cars, trees, roads. seeing houses, cows, and junk like that. i was trying to act intrested but i could tell the driver knew i couldn't careless. i was angry, sad, depressed, and regretful. yes, you heard me. i said regretful. i regret every day, minute, hour, and second i spent with him...  
  
Sighing again i looked up at the driver then back down at the window, crossing my arms slightly. i swallowed and looked down at my bag.  
  
i thought he was my friend..but i was wrong. he wasn't anything to me.. Not anymore. not after what happened..after what he said and did..after what happened..I didn't want to see him, speak with him, or hear him again. but it was hopeless..he went highschool and sat only 2 seats behind me.  
  
I'm sure by now and by what this fic says about me. you know who i mean by when i say "him." Yes your right. Trunks Vegeta Brief. the president of Capsule Corporation himself.  
  
Yeah he was hot, really hot. He had lavender hair that was parted down the middle and cut to the tip of his ears and hang in his beautiful blue eyes, he had a muscular build, light tan skin and well to summon it all down for you. He was gorgeous, handsome, a man everyone women could ever dream of. He was perfect..or so i thought. We had been friends since i could remember and i was sure then. It would last forever.but again. I was wrong...Anyways. Last time i talked to him was 2 years ago. I'm not sure if he's chanegd much since then it doesn't seem like it. I know i have changed though.  
  
I wasn't myself. Everything i loved, cherished, and cared so much for was right in front of me one second and gone the next. I wasn't sure how it happened. i wasn't sure why either. i had changed. i wasn't the same Pan Son everyone thought i was. i wasn't happy, excited. or in high hopes everytime i was told i had to visit Bulma or grandma Chichi. I think everyone knew i wasn't myself but i wasn't sure. It seemed my father knew what was goign on but never mentioned it my mom made signs that she knew but they never came out and asked me what was wrong. It made me happy and sad at the same time. in a way i wanted them to ask me what was wrong. but then in another way. i wanted them to just leave me alone. i didn't want them to have to worry about me. so i tried to act myself but..it was impossible. i just had to many regrets too many sad thoughts i was scared. sometimes i wanted to just end it all..just die and i wouldn't have to worry about life anymore..but..then i think about it and realize. i don't like everyone worrying about me or hurt because of me. so if i ended it my life. it wouldn't help anything not at all..if i died everyone who cared about me. my mother,my father, grandma Chichi and everyone else would be hurt and sad because Of me. even though they may act like they don't care. i know that if i just killed myself they would feel as if it was their fault. when it wasn't it was mine i made the decision to end it all not them. i may have done it because of them but i decided to kill myself not them i don't want them to feel as if it was their fault. i don't want them to be hurt because of my ignorance. so..i stay in this world..only to have sorrow, and hate washed over me. I don't know how long ago it was since my mom told me she cared. or if my dad cared. but..it's not like it mattered now anyways. my mom was dead. she died 3 years ago. and dad was still struggling i could tell he was trying hard to keep up.. but it wasn't helping..i'm not ready to accept the fact that she's gone..so..i'm getting off the subject..  
  
I looked over as a girl with long blue hair down to her lower back with blue eyes, a curvy figure, light peach skin, and light pink lips. she was wearing blue lowriders with slits at the bottom of the pant legs a red shirt that was tight around the chest area she sat her back pack in her lap. yes. that was Bra. the school "prep" she was always using words like "oh my god" and " like totally." she was always raving on about how hot some of the boys were. Yeah she got annoying real quick. especially to me, she may deny it. we all know she was a prep,. no offense, i'm just speaking the truth. Bra looked like she was 5'4 and a half and her tall shoes didn't help her. anyways the girl to next her, Marron had long blonde hair which were in pigtails she had light blue sky-like eyes, she had very fair skin with a curvy figure like Bra's but Bra was alittle fuller in the chest. i'd say Marron was 5'5 only because of her tall shoes she was probably 5'4 like Bra. people sometimes descibe Marron as "Innocence" she wasn't a prep but she wasn't a tomboy either so she was"innocence" i'm not really sure what it means to the people here but then again i don't really care either. Bra being Trunks's sister i didn't talk to her. actully..i never talked to anyone..but those reasons i'm not ready to discuss. it's personal..sorry..maybe i'll tell you later.  
  
I blinked hearing a voice i knew well. it was him. i sat up alittle and looked behind me. it Was him. and Uncle Goten. Uub was with them also. Trunks..he was wearing a black tank top and black punk jeans his hair hanging in his eyes like always. he had his bookbag inbetween his anckels and was talking with Goten and Uub. Goten was wearing black pants and a red shirt his ditzy smile on that made everyone happy to see him. except me.. Uub was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans he had his black jean jacket on and his dark green bookbag on his back. Goten..didn't bring his book bag. all 3 of them were smileing.  
  
Goten. my uncle was kind, caring, and humble just like Grandpa. he had deep raven eyes, light tan skin and a good build he didn't train as much as Trunks but now it seems as if they were. i don't know. i didn't see nor care to. 2 years ago uncle Goten didn't have good grades and had gotten in trouble with grandma Chichi about it. i wasn't sure but maybe he had good grades this year. but.. who knows.  
  
Uub. he was nice, sweet and always willing to help someone in need. he sometmes would help me with my homework. he had a black mohawk and brown eyes. his skin a dark tan with very goodlooking muscels. he was pleasing to the eyes.  
  
Trunks. well he was proud like his father but you could tell when he cared. he would always try to help someone to but if it wasn't his buisness he wouldn't step in. he thought it was rude. he was responsible. sometimes. and he was Very goodlooking as you know. it may seem as if there was nothing wrong with him...but..there was. you would just have to find it..  
  
I turned around and sighed leaning on the window again and scooted close to it because a girl sat down beside me and immediatley began talking to the people across from us. i tried to fit in. sometimes. but..it never seemed to work out. i would eventually began to move away from them. it was only couple days of ago that i realized. i was an outcast. a loner, nothing more. it seemed as if everyone forgot. forgot that i even existed. no one would talk to me. ever. so..i just assumed everyone just forgot. i guess they don't think tht i have feelings. but even still it hurts to be forgotten. it's pretty bad when your dad doesn't even care if you come home or not anymore. but thats life..you learn to deal with it.  
  
I looked up and saw one of the schools come into view. it wasn't mine. it was the highschoolers. i was still in middleschool. alone. the bus stopped and everyone in the very back stood up and started to walk off. i looked outside not wanting to see him. i heard his voice and closed my eyes not wanting to face him. even if i did he wouldn't care. he wouldn't turn around and wave goodbye or atleast say "hi." i frowned knowing it was the truth.  
  
I sat up straight and got ready to get off as my school pulled into view. i sighed and got up walking down the aisle to the door. i walked off the bus and started towards my first block class.  
  
I sat down in my seat and pulled out a manga and started reading. i suddenly felt as if i was lost. lost in the dark i looked around seeing so many people. i felt confusion flood in to my brain and i shook my head and i felt the lost feeling come back this time accompanied by a feeling i felt most of the time. a feeling that no one cared..i frowned and started reading.  
  
Now i was on my way to lunch i had just got done with 2nd and 3rd block class i reached the cafeteria door and opened them and walked to the lunch line i stood and looked down like i usually did. sighing i got a plate as the lady handed me one i looked at the food and made a face. we were having macaroni and cheese, served with apples, and broccoli. i hated broccoli i liked macaroni and cheese..but not this macaroni and cheese saw a girl once pick a screw out of it once. and since then i haven't ate. at least not much anyways. i got the salad bar instead and loaded up on tomatoes and pickels. i love tomatoes and pickels. i put my number in and then walked out of the doors and to a table i sat down and looked around as i ate my tomatoes. no one looked at me and i nodded. the usual. and began eating. after a few minutes i looked up. why was i so different?..why didn't anyone care anymore?..i cared about them..why didn't they care about me?..i just didn't understand..why was i so hated..i closed my eyes and sighed again.  
  
Now i'm in 4th block and i was extremely bored. watching all the other kids have fun and play basketball. i was sitting in one of the corners of the bleachers and alone. as usual. like everday. i sat up here and watched them have fun. I sensed someone walk up to me and i looked up at them. my chin resting on the palm of my hand, and my hair hanging loosely over my face. i saw 2 girls and a boy. the 2 girls i only knew one of them. that was Carry. she was another prep and judging by the way the other looked and her features by the way she was standing she was also a prep. great..just my luck..i Hate preps. Carry was wearing a blue jean mini skirt, and a tight white tank top. she had blonde hair that was normally kept in a bun she had brown eyes and was very snotty. her friend beside her had brown hair and was wearing capri's with a pink shirt i shuddered. ew..i hate the color pink..the girls had hazel-liek eyes. the boy i had seen him around before. but i didn't know his name. he had black spikey hair and blue eyes he was wearing a white tank top and blue punk pants. Carry smiled evily at me. i knew she was going to try and start something.  
  
"..what are you doing over here Pan?.."  
  
she asked me and i looked away from her and back to the kids on the basketball court. i sighed slowly.  
  
"leave me alone Carry..."  
  
i said softly. she put her hands on he hips and made a face at me. her friend narrowed her eyes and the boy sighed irritated at Carry it seemed.  
  
"..get off our turve Pan..this is where WE "cool" kids hang out.. go away and stay away. your not wanted here..especially here."  
  
she said in a tone that made me kinda of annoyed. i could tell she was trying to make me angry. but i wasn't going to give her the satisfaction she wanted. i just got up silently and shrugged. she blinked.  
  
"w-what?..you mean your not going to fight?..wow..you really are weak..just like your grandfather.."  
  
she said as i started walking away i stopped suddenly.  
  
"To be truthful Carry..i don't give a damn and my grandpa isn't weak, in fact he could kick you and all your friends asses all over this court and back..."  
  
i said and her eyes blazed.  
  
"you don't scare me Pan."  
  
she said and crossed her arms over her chest i sighed and shook my head.  
  
"...just leave me alone Carry.."  
  
i said softly again she laughed heartilly.  
  
"make me.."  
  
she said i smirked slightly and turned around again.  
  
"you really want me to do that.."  
  
i asked and put my hands in my pockets. sure she was taller and bigger then me. she looked tough for a prep. but still i don't take crap from no one. especially a prep. i just wanted them to leave me alone..thats all i wanted. but they wouldn't back off. i turned around again.  
  
"scaredy-cat.."  
  
she said underneath her breath not thinking i heard her. to bad for her i did. i turned around and narrowed my eyes in hate.  
  
"Carry..i'm not going to waste my time trying to get you to realize your nothing more then a waste to this world and it's time for that matter."  
  
she blinked and so did the 2 behind her i sighed and closed my eyes turning again i walked to the back of the gym and sat there. they better have learned to leave me alone..because next time i won't be so nice.  
  
Walking to the bus i pulled y backpack on my shoulder and stepped into it i walked to my seat and sat down i looked out the window and nodded. I took out my cd player and put on my headphones i put in Evanesence Fallen and put it on number 6.  
  
{My god  
  
My tournaquet  
  
Return to me salvation.}  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded to the muzic sometimes lip singing it and sometimes not. i leaned my had on the window and then opened my eyes as i heard his voice again i closed my eyes tight and turned to the window. i took out my Eveanesence cd and put in my Linkin Park cd Hybrid Theory.  
  
{ I tried so hard.  
  
and got so far  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
  
i had to fall  
  
to lose it all  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter.}  
  
I frowned and sighed looking at the road as the bus driver sped up alittle on the road. i was alone.and thats how it was supposed to be i guess. it didn't matter what everyone else thought anymore. not to me. Trunks didn't care. i could tell. he didn't look at me at all. i don't think he cared. as i thought, he only went to his seat and sat down. not even a " hey Pan" or "wazzup Pan?" nothing at all. but.. i was used to it. it was nothing new. i looked at my cd player and then at the window again. if i mattered..someone would at least look at me and nod..or maybe..they would atleast smile..not frown. but..you don't always get what you want.i figured that out the hard way. and.i regret finding it out..i wish i hadn't of.maybe if i hadn't of found it out. i wouldn't be this way..i wouldn't be alone..the bus stopped and i saw Trunks get up and him and his sister got up. i watched him..he didn't even look back he just..walked on. i know i didn't matter..but..i still wanted to be noticed atleast once..  
  
Looking down now i frowned. why can't i be loved..why must i be alone...i don't understand.  
  
Ok i would like if everyone who is reading this to tell me what they think please? because i want to know if it' good or not if it isn't i won't bother in making a continuation. but if it is i will for your enjoyment. to be truthful i like this fic. it has my thoughts in it as well as Pan's. anyway in the next Chapter i am thinking about something happening that changes everything around. but i need someones second opinion. well talk to you ppl's later byes  
  
Tifa (E-san) 


End file.
